Regarde de l'autre côté
by Shinoya
Summary: -Ficlet, 1x2x1, POV Heero, tranche de vie angsty- Un matin ensommeillé, une caresse du pouce sur le dos de la main, du soleil plein les yeux, et aussi le malaise d’un questionnement incessant.


Disclaimer :

Genre : OS, 1x2x1, POV Heero, tranche de vie

Notes de l'auteur : Je n'ose plus rien dire sur le rythme de parution de mes fics. Merci à celles qui ont le courage d'attendre. En attendant voici un petit OS écrit au soleil ! Sniff, fini les vacances (enfin pour moi). Bonne lecture !

oOo

_**Regarde de l'autre côté**_

-

J'ouvre un œil encore englué de sommeil. La pellicule de sueur recouvrant mon corps appelle une douche rafraîchissante et, accessoirement, m'indique que la clim est encore tombée en panne.

Le soleil m'aveugle déjà. La chaleur a tendance à m'étourdir.

Je m'étire paresseusement et me redresse, constatant qu'il manque une présence à mes côtés. J'ai toujours détesté traîner au lit lorsque je n'avais plus rien à y faire. Lui aussi.

Mon regard se porte instinctivement vers la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse, laissée entrouverte. Sa natte court sur sa peau nue et vient mourir dans le bas de son dos, tranché par le tissu de la serviette entourant sa taille.

Je laisse glisser le drap à mes pieds en me levant, sachant pertinemment qu'il soupirera d'agacement lorsqu'il le ramassera pour faire le lit.

Il sait que je suis éveillé ; il l'a probablement senti à la seconde où j'ai ouvert les yeux, et pourtant il ne bouge pas, se contentant de rester négligemment appuyé contre la rambarde, les yeux que je devine dans le vague.

Dans ses bons jours, il se serait déjà tourné pour m'offrir un bonjour muet que j'aurais lu dans son sourire ou son regard.

Duo n'a jamais appris à dire bonjour. Aux autres oui, mais pas à la personne avec qui il dort, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'ai juste appris à vivre sans ses bonjours, ou en les trouvant ailleurs, ou simplement en me contentant de regarder ses yeux papillonner le soir quand il s'endort.

Comportement typiquement amoureux, paraît-il. Soit, je veux bien l'admettre. S'il ne prend pas la peine de considérer ma présence, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore décidé s'il voulait que je sois là aujourd'hui ou non.

A chaque lever de soleil, une remise en question. Lancinante.

Voudra-t-il de moi aujourd'hui ?

Je la maudis, cette inconstance semi-consciente qui trotte dans l'âme de Duo, qui l'emplit de doutes et de remords.

Il est loin, le temps où il tentait de me chasser pour me préserver. S'il était incapable de se donner tout entier, Duo préférait ne rien donner du tout. Il a compris depuis, que je prendrai ce qu'il y avait à prendre, le temps que ça durera.

Les autres trouvent notre relation étrange, et ils n'imaginent pas qu'ils sont encore à mille lieues de la vérité, à mille lieues d'appréhender ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ce « nous » à la fois précaire et indestructible.

Parce que je serais toujours à ta portée, Duo. Je resterai toujours là où tu pourras m'attraper.

Je m'approche de ce corps où cohabitent un gosse effrayé d'avoir trop côtoyé la mort et cet homme trop conscient de son magnétisme, capable de mettre à genoux d'un simple regard.

Je m'approche et il frisonne, presque imperceptiblement. Lorsque son regard se tournera vers moi, j'essayerai de lire dans ses yeux troubles et névrosés les peurs ou l'amour qui s'y cachent. Et j'agirai selon, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Assez souple pour m'adapter à ses sautes d'humeur emplies d'angoisses, assez ferme pour l'empêcher de s'égarer dans ses pensées tortueuses.

A quinze ans, Duo était déjà sérieusement névrosé ; à vingt il sombre dans une folie douce-amère qui ne se manifeste qu'en privé.

A trop vouloir se prendre pour un Dieu, on finit par perdre pied.

A trop vouloir danser avec la mort, on finit par s'en faire une amie trop pressante.

A trop vouloir utiliser des enfants pour faire le boulot d'adultes, on finit pat en tirer des cerveaux nécrosés d'avoir trop bien appris.

Duo a été un shinigami trop longtemps. Je me suis contenté d'être un soldat, aussi parfait fut-il. Et en bon petit soldat, je continue de veiller sur mon compagnon d'armes, avec cette abnégation qui me surprend parfois et que d'autres appellent « amour ».

Je m'appuie à sa droite, laissant reposer mes coudes sur la rambarde, m'autorisant un bref regard dans sa direction. Il a les yeux fixés sur un gosse jouant sur les dalles marbrées, un étage plus bas. Un petit blond qui s'amuse à enfoncer sa sandale dans le gros ventre d'un crapaud. L'enfant s'amuse du liquide visqueux qui s'échappe de la bouche de l'animal, peut-être inconscient de la douleur occasionnée. Une minute s'écoule avant que le gamin ne se lasse et reprenne sa route, laissant la bête agonisante derrière lui.

« Le monde est pourri, même en vacances ! » Crache Duo entre ses dents, d'un ton trop doucereux pour ne pas être inquiétant.

Je laisse courir mon pouce sur le dos de sa main, le temps d'une caresse éphémère.

« Regarde de ce côté », je propose, tendant le doigt vers les plantations qui s'étendent sur plusieurs hectares à notre droite. Le vent jouant dans les plants donne cette impression d'ondulation qui, je l'espère, suffiront à l'apaiser.

L'écho du vent, sans que je ne sache comment, suffit à l'emplir de cette force qu'il dégage. Il inspire profondément et se tourne vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire. L'angoisse s'est dissipée. Il se penche sur moi et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes pour finir dans mon cou.

Peut-être de la reconnaissance.

Peut-être un sursaut d'amour éphémère.

Peut-être un bonjour muet.

Peut-être un merci.

Juste un bisou dans le cou.

Qui me fera rester encore un peu.

oOo

Fin

-


End file.
